


I'll Persuade You

by jadedspunk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedspunk/pseuds/jadedspunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after CA:TWS. My sort of vision of the beginning of AOU. My first Marvel fic. Be nice :)</p><p>Natasha is trying to start over from the SHEILD/Hydra mess. Bruce comes to find her to bring her back to New York for the team to assemble once more. Their back and forth chemistry is once again present, and they both walk a fine line of danger between giving in and fighting what is obviously there between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the events in DC, with Hydra being revealed to have completely infiltrated SHEILD and Natasha coming face to face with the only man she had both loved and feared with every fiber in her body. Seeing James again had sent her memories of her days as a soviet assassin bubbling to the surface. She had been able to completely hide those truths from Steve.

After she left Steve and Sam with James’ file, she disappeared across the world, finally settling in Sorrento, Italy. She had been using her skillset in putting a dent in the Mediterranean sex slavery business. Freeing those girls had hopefully wiped out some of that red that she unknowingly had put back into her ledger thanks to Hydra.

It was a thick, hot summer evening. She sat at a café in the piazza, sipping a glass of red wine. She wore ripped black jeans and a white tank top. As her sharp eyes followed a small group of shady young local men who were eyeing up a duo of young tourist girls. She watched as the men began to approach them.

“Don’t do it scumbags…” she whispered under her breath, poised to jump up at a moments notice. She relaxed back in her seat when she saw a police car pull through the square and scare them off.

“Ya know, for someone trying to start over, you picked a hell of a place…” a smooth familiar voice, echoed a similar sentiment she had once said.

“Bruce Banner…” She smiled and turned to the man sitting at the table adjacent to her. Bruce was wearing a slim fitted navy dress shirt, sleeves rolled up. Dark dress pants, and some sleek black rimmed glasses. He smiled, and tapped his fingers on the metal café table.

“Well look at you…someone’s been raiding Tony’s closet.” She smirked looking him up and down. He let out a soft laugh. It was quiet, yet they were in the middle of the bustling town square. There was an almost tangible element between them, that slowed everything down around them.

“I’m here to bring you back Natasha…it’s uh…the Avengers” Bruce fumbled. She looked at him for a moment and smirked.

“And if I say no…will you persuade me Doctor?” Her fingers slid along then the rim of her wine glass, grinning.

He licked his lips and leaned forward, voice low.

“Unfortunately, you know he can.” There was a long serious gaze between them. He broke it first. He pulled some cash from his pocket and dropped it on her table.

“I’m leaving at 7 tomorrow morning from Naples with or without you Natasha…I hope you realize - well…the team needs you.” He got up and walked away from the table down the sidewalk. She sat there for a moment, sighed and rolled her eyes. She downed the rest of her wine and started after him. Quietly stalked behind him, and with a quick motion flung him against the wall down an alley that had blackened with the setting sun. Her body smashed into him, holding him to the bricks. Their breath was inches apart.

“Just to be clear. I’m not afraid of him…of you.” She stated confidently to him, voice raspy. He stared into the glimmer of her eyes he could barely see. His hands found their way to her waist, grabbed her firmly and pushed her against the opposite wall. His body was crashed up against her now.

“You should be…” His hands left her side, and he sauntered out of the alley into the street light. She leaned her head back against the brick wall and breathed out. 

“Banner…” She called out to him, he turned hands in his pockets and looked down the alley at her. She pushed her heel off the brick wall and walked out to him.

“So we leave in the morning?” she confirmed with him, he nodded. “Well we have all night, lets go grab a drink…” She began walking back towards the piazza. She stopped and turned back around to look at him. He stood there, hesitation written all over his face.

“You coming?” She raised her eyebrows at him. He let out a shaky sigh and started after her.

They sat in a dark bar catching up on the past 2 years. He filled her in on the new Avengers Tower that Tony had rebuilt, she recounted with him about the craziness of the events in DC, how Fury faked his death. They took bets on where they think he’s been hiding out. 

Two bottles of red later, they were walking out the bar. She was slightly hanging off of him, holding onto his arm for balance.

“7 AM is gunna succckk!” She exclaimed. He smiled, she was actually adorable when she was somewhat inebriated. They stopped walking in front of a building a few blocks from the bar.

“Where are you even staying Bruce?” she asked him, pulling her keys out of her leather jacket she had draped over her arm. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground.

“I – uh – I actually just came straight to find you. I’ll go down the street to the hotel on the corner and grab a room.” He assured her.

“That’s ridiculous Bruce, come upstairs.” With that she grabbed his hand began up the stairs and flung the front door of the apartment building open. On their way up the stairs of the complex, he let go of her hand.

“Nat…I uh…I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Bruce protested, stopping on the stairs, looking up at her. She stopped and turned around to look at him.

“Your heart is racing, Banner…are you sure going green is all you’re afraid of?” she pricked at him with a smirk. He blushed slightly and roughly ran his hand through his hair.

“I’m going to go get a room.” He stated as he looked up the stairs at her. The stairwell light was buzzing and blinking. There was a silent stare down between them. She slowly walked down the stairs to him.

“So go.” She was close to him. She looked up at him. She heard his heart beat quicken. She slowly brought her hand up and gently placed it on his chest. She could have sworn she saw her hand shake. He let out a sigh that quivered as his gaze met hers. His lips crashed into hers, their hands grabbing the others body with desperate hunger, he turned her, pushing her up against the wall. Her legs, wrapped around his waist. His hands clawed into her ass and found their way to her wrists and pushed them up against the wall above her head. They stopped and looked at each other intensely, breathing heavy into each others mouths. He gently put her down and backed away. He looked at her with an ache in his stare before turning and walking down the stairs. She leaned her head against the wall, out of breath. She brought her finger tips to her lips, looking down the empty stairwell


	2. I Cannot Breathe Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the tense moment they shared in the stairwell...

The darkness she dreamed in was suddenly harshly brightened by the white, hot sun that beamed in the window on her face. Her eyes fluttered open. She laid there for a moment. Images of the stairwell the night before flooded her memory. She propped herself up on her elbows. She let out a deep sigh. She wondered how Bruce was feeling about last night. She knew she was playing with fire tempting him to lose control with her, but she couldn’t help it. Whenever they are around each other there’s this invisible element between them that she can’t ignore. She knows he feels it to. The way he kissed her, the desperation in his touch. She began to think about what would have happened if they made it up to her room, if he hadn’t stopped himself.

Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted by a jingle of a knock at her door.

“Tashhaaaa…” The familiar voice called from behind the door. She smiled and jumped off the bed and flung the door open. Clint Barton.

“Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass all the time?” He said as he walked towards her and put an arm around her to hug her, then walking past her. He surveyed her room.

“Stark’s apartments are way nicer than this….just sayin’” He teased. She shut the door and walked over towards him. 

“Oh what you’re shackin’ up at Stark Tower too?” She prodded back. He was scouring her fridge for snacks now. He grabbed and apple out of the drawer and put it in his mouth and closed the door and leaned against the appliance. 

“Um it’s Avenger’s tower now, get it right. And yes, we all are. Except I was in the middle of buying a piece of land out in Kansas when I got the call that you were refusing to come back with Banner. Brat. Pack your shit let’s go, you’re not pulling that shit with me. Time to be a team player again.” He threw his apple up in the air before taking a bite of it again and walking out the door. She stared after him confused. Bruce had left already and said she refused to come with him? What the hell?!

She stared out the window on the Stark jet, talking to herself in her head. She crossed the line with Bruce. He didn’t want to be near her anymore clearly. Why did he even come in the first place?! If whatever this chemistry they have between them is too much for him to handle, why even risk it in the first place? Every time they’ve been alone together, since Calcutta, there has been a volatile chemistry between them. He should have known better. She should have known better not throw gas on the already burning fire.

Happy picked them up at Stark’s airfield. Natasha smiled at him as she made her way down the stairs of the plane. 

“Just so you know, I’ve been practicing in the ring, so all I gotta say Itsy Bitsy Spider is Just Bring It” Happy poked at her as he opened the door for her.

“Happy’s also been watching old WWF Youtube Videos of The Rock.” Clint teased Happy as he ducked in the car after Natasha.

“Zip it Katniss” Happy quipped before shutting the door and making his way to the drivers seat.

They drove through the bustling New York City streets. Everything had rebuilt nicely since Loki’s rampage. They turned down a street and the tower came into view. The letter “A” sticking out a top the sleek building.

“Wow.” She raised her eyebrows and laughed. Clint looked over at her. 

“Right…see why I’m buying a damn farm. Sometimes an escape from all his flamboyance is needed.” Clint shook his head.

“Kansas… Clint…really?” She scoffed at him. 

“Clint has also become obsessed with watching “Storm Chasers”” Happy interjected. Looking in the rear-view mirror. Clint pressed down on the clear roll up divider. Happy flicked him off.

They pulled down a driveway that led beneath the building and through multiple gates that must have registered the vehicle coming in, opening just moments before the car was about to hit them. Happy then pulled the car into an elevator large enough to fit the car. The lift took them all the way up to one of the top floors. The three of them exited the car when the elevator doors opened. Happy grabbed Natasha’s bag from the trunk and followed behind them. The entered a great room, which must have been the common living room and bar area. 

Pepper walked in the room on her cellphone, a droid following her with her purse and coffee while she pulled her blazer on. She hung up the phone.

“Natasha!” She exclaimed and hugged Natasha. “I didn’t think they would convince you to come back to this frat house, believe me I’m glad they did! I gotta run down to DC though. You, me wine later!” With that she grabbed her purse from the droid, Happy followed behind her. As the doors to the elevator closed they could hear her say something to Jarvis about telling Tony she is uncomfortable with having a droid servant follow her around all day.

“Welp, welcome home!” Clint exclaimed. A faint beat of music came from a couple of floors below them. “Let’s go say hi to Tony and Bruce, I’m sure they’re doing their mad scientist thing down in the lab…and clearly jamming out” She followed after Clint to one of many other elevators that lined the hallway. “Besides, you owe Bruce an apology for being a pain in the ass.” She raised an eyebrow and scoffed to herself. The elevator doors opened and the sound of The Rolling Stones filled the air. She followed him into the lab. Tony was tinkering on some mechanical piece with a screwdriver, singing along to Mick Jagger. Bruce’s back was to them, he was doing something on the touch screen in front of his face.

“Well, she’s finally here!” Clint exclaimed. Tony looked up.

“Oh hey look what the Hawk dragged in. Welcome back Agent Romanoff, don’t worry, bar is stocked with Vodka.” Tony pointed at her with his screwdriver. She smiled and switched her glance to a very quiet Bruce.

“Beast of Burden huh…your choice I’m assuming?” She commented on the song and smirked smugly at Bruce and tilted her head. “Also I believe I owe you an apology Dr. Banner, for violently refusing to leave with you, was it? Trust me…it won’t happen again.” She spat the subtext at him, turned on her heels and started towards the door. “What floor is my room on Stark?”

“I’ll show her…” Clint gave Tony a “This is awkward face” before chasing after Natasha. Bruce swallowed, sighed and turned back to his screen.

“Don’t forget Reunion Party upstairs tonight when Thor gets back!!” Tony called after them. He looked over at Bruce who was hitting the touch screen more aggressively than usual. “Don’t worry Banner once she gets some Vodka and Caviar in her tonight she’ll have calmed down.”

Natasha plopped down on her bed after Clint showed her her room and decided to give her some space to unwind. She closed her eyes, turned her head and opened her eyes, which set on the closet. She sat up and walked over to it. She slowly opened the double doors. Lights gradually turned on and revealed a fully stocked closet with designer clothes, shoes, all in her size. Her mouth dropped a little. She smiled at the section with all her battle one-pieces, now stitched with an “A” where the S.H.I.E.L.D logo used to be. 

Her fingers traced along the clothes, and settled on a slinky navy blue satin pencil dress. She pulled it out from the rack and looked it up and down. If Bruces wants to play.  
“Let’s play.” She smirked to herself.

After she got ready she made her way to the elevator, doors closing behind her after she entered. She glanced at herself in the mirror in the elevator, touching her lips. Her hair was styled sexier than usual, flipped to one side. Makeup a bit more dramatic. She exhaled right before the doors opened. Loud deep bass music, dim lights surrounded her when she stepped out. The living room/bar had been transformed into quite the party venue since the last time she saw it. She spotted all the familiar faces Pepper, Fury, Clint, Tony, Thor, Steve, Sam, Rhodes, Sharon, and Bruce. God, he looked good, wearing another dark sharp number.

“Tony’s drunk already, I think I’m crushing on Steve, and major Thor/Jane Dramz” A familiar female voice came up next to her, she turned.

“What’s up Hill!” Natasha smiled and gave an affectionate shoulder nudge to Maria Hill. Maria sipped her beer.

“So …word is you didn’t come back without a fight. Drink?” Maria inquired.

“Drink.” Natasha stated flatly as her eyes fell on Bruce who was staring at her as he took a sip from his glass. The two women headed to the bar area. Natasha greeted everyone she hadn’t seen yet. Natasha took a couple shots of vodka with Clint and Maria before Pepper handed her a glass of Stark Vines Cabernet. Sia “Chandelier” came over the impressive sound system. “This is my preferred musical piece at the moment!” Thor exclaimed. “AKA That’s my Jam!” Sam translated everyone laughed. Natasha slinked away, out on the balcony. She took a sip of wine before leaning her elbows on the railing, taking in the city below her. She sat there in silence for a moment. She heard the door open and close behind her. She could smell him, he always smelled so good, she closed her eyes. She could hear his heartbeat, a skill she’s been trained with. He strode up next to her and leaned on the railing as well.

“Mission must be bad if they’re getting us all ripped before they tell us.” Bruce laughed nervously. Natasha took another sip of wine. 

“I violently resisted being brought back. Really Bruce?” She shot him a look. He looked over at her out the corner of his eye.

“I’m sorry…I just…you don’t undertand –“He started, staring out into the city. She cut him off.

“Look just…don’t even bother. I get it, it’s fine. I guess I read you wrong. Which never happens…but it is what it is.” She swallowed the rest of her wine and turned and walked back in the party, slamming the door behind her. He stood there for a moment, his back leaning against the railing, hands nervously drumming on the guardrail. He pushed off and briskly made his way after her. She was upset, like really upset. Why did he have this effect on her? It was infuriating. She made her way to the elevators. She slipped her heels off and held them in her hand. She hurried her way into the elevator before anyone else noticed she was leaving the party. Before the doors closed, Bruce pushed in the elevator. Startling her.

“Bruce what the hell!” She yelled at him.

“Go blind Jarvis.” Bruce commanded, which was the signal for Jarvis to stop video monitoring the elevator car.

“You didn’t let me finish.” He stated a little exasperated.

“Well I was done listening. I don’t need to feel–Why did you even come to Italy in the first place, someone else coul- “ He cut her off.

“I cannot breathe around you Natasha!” Bruce nearly shouted intensely. She was taken aback. They stared each other down for a moment. The only sound was the beeping of the elevator with each floor it passed.

“Ever since Calcutta… You. Everything about you intoxicates me.” He breathed stepping closer to her. “And here you are thinking that I don’t want you…”  
His fingertips slowly reached up and grazed their way up her sides, she shivered beneath his touch. Her eyes were locked on his when her breath caught in her throat. Her heels smacked the ground.

“Feeling you in my arms…” His hand made its way to her face. His thumb, brushed over her bottom lip before resting on her cheek. “…And tasting you.” He continued. “you bring me to the edge of control…” Her back was against the elevator mirrors now. Her hand reached out and pulled the emergency stop button. The elevator came to an abrupt halt. Their bodies bounced with the movement, his eyes fell on the motion her bosom made and slowly drifted back up to her eyes. 

“I trust both of you…”She whispered up to him. Her insides were aching on fire. 

His hand dropped from her face, he slowly stepped backwards until his back was against the other side of the elevator. Their rapid heart beats and heavy breathing were deafening. She stared at him. She licked her lips before slowly reaching up under her skirt and pulling off her black lace panties. She dropped them on the floor in one seductive movement, daring him. His jaw tightened. He swallowed. 

“Fuck it.” He breathed. All at once their bodies crashed, he kissed her deeply, his arms wrapped around her waist nearly lifting her off the ground. Her hands ripped the buttons opening his black shirt. He lifted her up by her ass, slamming her into the mirror, her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her neck, moving down to her collar bone. She brought her legs down, and desperately undid his belt, his arms caged against the mirror on each side of her head. She reached in his pants and found him, his head flew back at her touch. She nuzzled in his neck as she stroked him, her tongue teasing his hot skin. Her hands slid up his chest, she climbed him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked down at him, suddenly everything felt like it was in slow motion. She kissed him tenderly and gave him an encouraging nod. His arms lowered her down to him and he was inside her. His breath caught. She studied his face as she began to ride him slowly. He pushed her back against the wall and he increased the speed of the rhythm. His hand slid up under her dress, he found her sweet spot and massaged with his thumb. Her grip dug into his shoulders.  
“Oh my God…”She breathed. With every thrust they tumbled closer and closer to edge together. Her hand made its way into his hair in the back of head. She looked into his eyes and whispered “Bruce” as her body exploded and she saw a kaleidoscope of colors. At that moment he let himself go…


End file.
